Happy New Year
by Bubblelina15
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Austin and Ally are celebrating it at the mall. That's all I'm saying because it's a oneshot and saying too much would spoil it. So READ! Austin/Ally.


**Happy New Year**

**Summary: It's New Years' Eve…I think I'm going to end there because I don't want to give anything away. I mean, it's only an oneshot. JUST READ IT! Austin/Ally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the New Year's Song that I did write. I know it stinks, but I wanted an original New Year's Eve Song and I was in a hurry to finish this…so you get what you get. I hope you like it anyways! Have a great New Year everybody!**

It was December 31, New Year's Eve and Ally was running around Sonic Boom even though it was closed. Ally and her dad had the tradition to celebrate New Year's in the store. Her dad thought that it would be good to celebrate for new coming business and success that the New Year was going to bring _in _the store. Ally didn't think it made much of a difference, but she didn't argue with it. It was a different type of tradition, she was used to it, and she enjoyed it.

New Year's Eve for normal people usually involved some festive gathering with a lot of people dancing and socializing, waiting for the fireworks. However, Ally and her dad weren't that normal. Their New Year's Eve celebration just consisted of them sitting around in the store, drinking sparkling apple cider, waiting for the ball to drop in Times Square. New Year's was the only exception to the no eating or drinking in the store rule. Ally usually just spent the waiting period before midnight up in the practice room playing on the piano and writing in her songbook, while her dad watched some football on the TV on the main floor.

But, this year was going to be different. Ally's dad was out of town in Tennessee for some music store owner gathering thing. Ally wasn't sure, her dad had so many convention-type things, and she couldn't keep up with them all. Since her dad was away, Trish was going to come over to the store and they were going to have a girl's night. Ally was super excited and wanted to have the best New Year's Eve ever. So, she spent most of the afternoon converting the store into a girls' paradise. They were going to have makeovers, give each other mani-pedis, the whole shebang. Ally collapsed at the counter, already tired before the festivities had even begun. Ally glanced at her watch, 7:15, 45 minutes before Trish was scheduled to arrive.

_I guess I'll go change_, Ally thought. She headed up to the practice room and opened the storage room on the side that she had converted into a closet for hers and Austin's clothes in case they ever had to pull an all-nighter again. Trish had thought they should really dress up for the evening, just for fun.

"I mean, Ally. We hardly ever dress up and New Year's is the perfect time to. I know it's just the two of us, but it'll still be fun!" Trish had said.

"Fine," Ally had responded after a little persuasion. It was a holiday and a celebration for the New Year, after all. So, why not?

Ally pulled on a yellow strapless dress and some gold 2-inch heels. She headed to the bathroom where she pulled her hair back into a half ponytail with some hair left out framing her face. She put on a little bit of makeup and headed downstairs to wait for Trish. She had about five minutes until Trish was due to arrive.

Ally flipped on the TV and then heard a rapping at the door. Ally smiled, Trish was here and on time for once. Ally turned around and saw…Austin? Ally rushed over to the door and let him in.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Ally asked, surprised.

"Um, Trish called me to tell you that she couldn't make it because she got sick. And, she also mentioned that you were spending New Year's alone because your dad was at another convention thing. So, I decided to keep you company. Besides, I'd rather be out of the house than listen to my dad's ranting about the music industry. And, my mom is taking him to a party with her coworkers and their families. I was supposed to go, too. But, I'd rather be here," Austin smiled at Ally.

"Wait, why didn't Trish just call me to tell me herself instead of calling you?" Ally questioned.

Austin shrugged, "I don't know." And for the first time since he got there, Austin really looked at Ally, "Wow, Ally, you look great. You look beauti-"

Ally raised an eyebrow and Austin realized what he was about to say. He quickly corrected himself, "I mean, Yellow is a beautiful color. It's my favorite color, actually."

Ally gave him a funny look, "Okay. You look nice, too."

Austin was wearing a red button down with rolled up sleeves. And, he was wearing a black tie, black jeans, and sneakers.

"Trish mentioned you guys were going to dress up, so I tried…a little."

Ally laughed, "So, what do you want to do for like the four hours we have to kill before midnight?"

She glanced around the room, "I probably have to clean this place up. I'm pretty sure you don't want a makeover."  
>Austin shook his head, "Nope, I do not. But, I'll help you clean it tomorrow. New Year's Eve is about fun, not cleaning."<p>

He walked over to the counter where Ally had laid out some food. He popped a chip in his mouth, "Ally, I thought we couldn't eat in the store."  
>"New Year's is an exception. Just don't make a mess," Ally responded, "Well, let's eat first and then decide what to do."<p>

The two teenagers filled up their plates and began to eat. Halfway through the meal, Austin picked up a chip and tossed it at Ally. She glanced at the lone chip on the floor and glared at Austin, "What did I say about making a mess?"

"C'mon Ally. Loosen up. I'll help you clean it later."

"I'm loose! I'm loosey goosey," Ally said.

Austin burst out laughing, "Never. Say. That. Again. I think I'm going to burst from laughing!"

He kept laughing and Ally finally grabbed a chip from her plate and tossed it at him.

"Well, two can play at that game!" he stopped laughing, and threw a handful of chips at her. Then, he walked over and picked her up, dangling her over his shoulder.

"Austin, put me down!" Ally laughed and hit him on the back; her face was turning red from being upside down.

"Nah," Austin replied, "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Please!" Ally wheezed.

"Maybe in another minute or so," Austin picked up a chip off of Ally's plate with his other hand and popped it in his mouth.

"Austin, the blood is rushing to my head! Put me down now!" Ally exclaimed.

"Fine," Austin set her back down on the ground and she dumped the bowl of chips on his head.

"Hey! Now who's making the mess?" Austin laughed, brushing crumbs out of his hair.

Ally laughed, "We should clean this up."  
>"All right," Austin responded, beginning to sing, "Clean up, clean up. Everybody do your share. Clean up, clean up…"<p>

Ally gave him a look, "Aren't we a little old for Barney?"  
>"Yes, yes we are," Austin responded with a straight face, bending over to pick up some of the food from the floor.<p>

When they finished cleaning up, Ally asked, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Austin flashed a grin, "Have some more fun, of course!"

Ally rolled her eyes, "And, what did you have in mind?"

"Let's ease you into it. We both know that you aren't as fun as me."

Ally scoffed, "I'm fun!"

Austin smiled, "Whatever, let's write a song!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to the practice room.

"Hey! Slow down! I'm in a dress and heels you know!" Ally said, tripping over a step as Austin yanked her up the stairs.

"Right, sorry," Austin apologized. The two sat down at the piano and began to write a song **(AN: Yes, this is an original. No one steal it! Not that you would…it kind of sucks.)**,

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Yeah_

_We're at the edge of something new_

_Without you, I don't know what I'll do_

_Here to party, party all night_

_Listen to the beat, because it's just right_

_You're all I need_

_And maybe we could just be_

_When the ball drops at midnight_

_You're the only one I see tonight_

'_Cuz it's a new year! New Year!_

_And, I'm here to share it with you_

_See the fireworks in the air?_

_Calling us, beckoning us to hear?_

_It's time to take chances_

_To learn something new, to fly_

_Oh, I don't know why_

_But, when I'm with you, everything's perfect_

_Oh, it's just right_

_When the ball drops at midnight_

_You're the only one I see tonight_

'_Cuz it's a new year! New Year!_

_And, I'm here to share it with you_

_See the fireworks in the air?_

_Calling us, beckoning us to hear?_

_We are way-oh, way-oh, over our heads_

_But, it's okay because it's time for new chances_

_Time to start anew again_

_When the ball drops at midnight_

_You're the only one I see tonight_

'_Cuz it's a new year! New Year!_

"Yay! We finished a great song, Ally! But, now it's time for the real fun!" Austin slung an arm around Ally's shoulder, causing her to flush pink. He pulled her up off the bench.

"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to be good?" Ally asked aloud.

"Don't worry," Austin replied, "Fun is fun, trust me."

They went back downstairs and Austin opened up the front door of the store.

"Um, Austin, where are you going?" Ally questioned.

"You mean, where are _we _going?" Austin corrected, "C'mon, Ally. No one's in the mall but the two of us. Let's have some fun!" Austin pulled Ally out of the store into the main mall area.

"But, there are cameras," Ally whimpered, looking around.

"Like anyone cares," Austin responded, "We're not doing anything wrong. But, if it helps, I'll go turn off the cameras."

"How?"

Austin held up a key that said 'SECURITY'

"What?" Ally gasped, "Where did you get that?"

"I know Bill," Austin said simply.

"Bill?" Ally repeated, confused.

"He's the head security guy. He's been friends with my parents since before I was born. He trusts me."

Ally followed Austin into the security office. Austin shut off the cameras, but then turned on the jumbo-trons and blasted music through the loudspeaker.

"Music's fun," Austin explained, "And, I turned on the jumbo-trons around the mall so that we can keep track of the festivities and the time. C'mon, let's go."

The two teenagers walked back out.

"So, what do you want to do?" Austin asked, "We have the whole mall to ourselves.

"I, uh, don't know," Ally answered. Right on cue, an upbeat pop song began to play over the loudspeaker.

"Oh yeah, I love this song!" Austin exclaimed, "Let's dance! We need to fun you up!"

"But, you know I can't dance," Ally protested.

"Just try. It's fun," Austin said, beginning to dance.

Ally watched him for a few minutes. _He is such a good dancer_, Ally thought.

Austin beckoned for her to join him. She shook her head, so he grabbed her hands and pulled her in, much like how he did when he was trying to fun her up to write _Break Down the Walls_.

Austin let her go, "Ally, just feel the music. I know you can. If you couldn't, you wouldn't be able write all those amazing songs. Don't force it, just let go and do it."

Ally closed her eyes and let them music take over. Then, she felt it. She began to dance for the first time in her life, really dance.

"Ally, you got it! I knew you could!" Austin smiled, joining in. Ally laughed, enjoying herself.

After dancing for a few more songs, Austin said, "Want to go to the pond and see Pickles?"

"Sure," Ally nodded and followed him out to the mall courtyard. There was another jumbo-tron and loudspeaker on the side of the mall by the pond, so the two teenagers could still see what was going on and hear the music.

"Hey, no goose poop!" Ally joked, sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah," Austin laughed, sitting next to her.

"Pickles!" Ally called.

There was a honk, and then the white goose came out of the bushes and went to stand in front of Austin and Ally.

"Hey Pickles. Sorry I haven't visited in a while," Ally told the goose, patting down its feathers. Pickles honked in reply as if he could understand her. Austin watched the exchange between Ally and the goose, a smile etched onto his face. The goose waddled away.

Suddenly, the loud pop music that had been playing in the background faded into_ My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion.

Austin got up off the bench and held his hand out to Ally, "May I have this dance?"

Ally looked up and flickered her gaze from his hand to his face.

Ally smiled, "Yes, you may."

Ally took his hand and he bowed, smiling cheekily. Ally burst out laughing and curtsied in response. He pulled her to him and they began to joke waltz around the courtyard. Once their silliness had died down, Austin wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested her arms on his shoulders, arms wound around his neck. They swayed in place until the song finished. The mood had shifted.

"Ally, I," Austin began. The two began to lean in when there was a sound of fireworks coming from the jumbo-tron. The two teenagers immediately dropped their arms from each other and turned to watch the TV.

"It's almost midnight, and the ball is going to drop soon," the announcer said, "It's almost the new year. So, get ready and grab that special person for your midnight kiss."

Austin and Ally began to blush and a comfortable silence fell between them.

Austin broke the silence, clearing his throat, "Want some sparkling apple cider?"

Ally looked at him, "What?"

"I got here early and stowed two cups and a bottle of sparkling cider here," Austin said, pulling out two glasses and the bottle of sparkling apple cider from a bag that Ally hadn't noticed before by the bench.

"So, that's why you wanted to come to the pond and see Pickles," Ally smirked, "And, sure, I'll have some." Ally walked over to Austin. Austin poured out two glasses of sparkling apple cider and handed her one. They sat back down on the bench again.

"Here comes 2012!" the announcer called, and he began to count down, "10, 9, 8, 7…"  
>The two watched the screen, silently sipping their drinks.<p>

"6, 5, 4, 3…"

Austin turned to Ally and said softly, "Hey, Ally."

"2…"

"Yeah," Ally responded, turning her head towards him. Austin leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"1…"

The clock chimed midnight and the ball dropped. The two pulled away and Austin murmured taking Ally's hand, "Happy New Year."

**Done! I hope you liked it! I have another Austin and Ally story in the works! But, it probably might not come out for a little while. I still have to update all my other stories! Anyways, read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


End file.
